


Burning Up

by liftedandgifted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Past Bottom Sam, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Past Top Dean, Past Underage, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Sam, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liftedandgifted/pseuds/liftedandgifted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stand when he looks in on his brother playing house with some blonde bitch at college, so he takes care of the problem.<br/>Later, Sam takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Wincest  
> Please heed the warnings! There is Non-Con in here!  
> Also on tumblr [@mellowwincest](http://mellowwincest.tumblr.com/post/143977328286/burning-up)

Chest heaving with panic, Dean enters the motel room and quietly shuts the door. His thoughts are whirlwind, guilty conscience mixing with incessant worry for his brother. Eyes scan the small room, and his chest draws tighter and tighter until he realizes he can hear the shower running. _Sam_ , is his immediate thought. It’s the name he hasn’t been able to shake from his mind, body, or soul since 1983. Day in and day out, it feels like the only thing he knows anymore, a meditation guiding him through obscurity, like Polaris in a blank sky. His brother is his first and last thought, forever and always. It’s been two years since Dean could see through the darkness, since the light had left. He’ll do anything to keep it from leaving again.

“Sam?” he calls out, something familiar in a situation that feels uncharted. “Sammy?” he mumbles, quieter upon opening the bathroom door.

His brother is there, sitting under the pathetic spray of water, fully clothed and void of expression. His eyes are glazed; his head rests upon the colorless tile of the wall. If Dean couldn’t see his chest rising and falling, he’d question whether Sam is even alive.

With a voice deep and sharp, a mimic of John Winchester’s military cadence, he barks at his brother. “Sammy, c’mon. Snap out of it!” Anything to see a shadow of the rebellion he once admired. Anything to remove the lifeless gaze staring vacantly through a volley of chilly water.

“Sam!” Dean moves impatiently to the tub, kneeling down and shutting of the water. He stops for a moment to search his brother’s face for something, anything, to give him an indication of where they should go from here. Expression tortured, he clutches Sam’s face between his hands. “Sammy, look at me.” He’s gentler now, thumbs tenderly rubbing warmth back into his brother’s cheek. “C’mon Sammy. Come back to me, little brother. I promise everything is going to be okay.”

The words work. Something coaxes the deadened stare to shift sharply, focusing on the green eyes filled with concern. Sam searches Dean’s gaze for anything familiar in them. They’re the same as they’ve always been, something indiscernible hidden within. Sam’s light in the dark. A lone constant in a life filled with uncertainty. Sam can’t help but huff in disgust, averting his stare.

Suddenly, Dean is grabbing his brother by the biceps, pulling him up, warm hands clutching at gooseflesh. Dean’s not sure if Sam is shivering due to the cold temperature of the water or his earlier violent fit of crying. Either way, he’s not pleased.

Sam is pliant in his grip, too exhausted to push Dean away. Mouth set grimly, Dean towels his brother’s chest off, wiping up the last of the blood from the shallow cuts made by Sam’s frantic fingers. The whole time he offers soft, comforting words to his brother. “It’s okay, Sammy. I’m here now. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Sam’s whole body shudders, and Dean notices how skinny he’s gotten at school. “Shhhh,” Dean soothes. “I’ll get you warm again, don’t worry.” He places dry, plump lips on his brother’s cold shoulder and lands a tentative lick with his tongue. “I’ll make you warm Sammy. I’ll make you warm and I’ll make you forget,” he whispers against the skin, guilt and apology forgotten. He can’t think of her without a hot brand of jealousy gripping his chest and pulling it tight. He’s sorry for hurting Sam, but he’ll never be sorry that blonde bitch is gone.

A small sob rips through Sam, and he shoves his face into the palms of his hands, remorse and sorrow warring with one another in his gut.

“Shhhh, Sammy.” From behind his brother now, Dean rubs a calloused hand low on Sam’s abdomen, taking the opportunity to unbutton the soaked jeans. As he works his brother’s pants down, he looks up at his smooth, toned back and his perky ass, and can’t help but marvel at how lucky he is. Sam is _his_ now, and no one else’s. Sam steps out of his jeans and boxers and turns to face his brother, still trembling. Dean thinks he looks like a half-drowned puppy, as he fondly looks at his younger sibling from his knees. He shuffles forward with the towel, carefully rubbing warmth back into the chaffed, chilly thighs.

His forehead falls low on Sam’s abdomen, and he can’t help but place kitten licks and soft kisses all along his groin, avoiding the soft cock nestled between Sam’s legs. He glances up at his despondent looking brother and graces him with a gentle smile. “I bet this is something you missed all the way over here in California, huh, Sammy? Even with that ugly substitute you had yanking your dick? Nobody sucks your cock like your big brother.” And with that Dean grabs Sam’s cock, giving it a couple tugs with his fist before warming it with his tongue. It’s not long before it starts to harden, the length and width something familiar to Dean. Something he had been missing.

Sam lets out a small high-pitched breathy keen, and Dean moans loudly around his brother’s cock, savoring the heady scent and fleshy flavor as he swallows it to the base. This is everything he’s been craving for the past four years. He tried to be good. He tried to ignore the jealousy that flushed his figure when he’d peek into Sam’s apartment and watch him go down on that pretty blonde girl. After watching their lovemaking, Dean would fantasize about all the glorious ways to kill her for touching his baby brother. 

He can still remember the first time he fucked Sam. It was a hot summer day, Sam was 14 and growing like a weed and Dean… Dean couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer. The words that had poured out of Sam that day, fucked out by his brother’s cock, will always be important to Dean. “Yours Dean. Always yours,” he’d panted between words as Dean’s dick drove into his hole relentlessly.

Dean remembers telling Sam afterward, when he was lazily fingering Sam’s soft, pliant ass, “I’m the only one who gets to fuck this hole, you hear me? You let anyone else near it, and I’ll kill them.”

And Sam, dazed and half asleep told him, “Never Dean. I promise.”

Sam had kept that promise, Dean realizes in retrospect. No one else that he knows of has given Sammy what he needs, the way he needs it. Jessica didn’t have the right parts, and Dean is certain he never saw a guy hanging around his brother. So Sam kept his promise to not let anyone but Dean near that sweet pucker of his. What Dean hadn’t considered was his brother sticking his own dick between a pair of ass cheeks.

Dean quakes green with anger as he remembers Jessica and the way she made his brother moan. He’s the only one who gets to make Sam sound like that. The anger lasts only a moment when he remembers the way her body smelled when it burned, the same way his mother’s had. If his beautiful, loving mother had to die in the most horrific way imaginable, Dean felt it only fair that someone as vile as Jessica Moore meet the same fate.

He sucks at Sam’s cock vigorously, with an energy driven from jealously. He fucks his throat with the hard length, driving away the memory of Jessica and all that she meant to Dean. Jessica is gone now, and Dean revels in the quiet pants and moans Sam is making above him. Only Dean gets to make him come apart like that.

Sam grips him by the back of the head and starts fucking Dean’s mouth in earnest, a hard, heavy glint in his eyes, as though he knows Dean’s thoughts. As though he could punish Dean for what he’s done by giving him his cock. He doesn’t let up, fucking ceaselessly down his big brother’s throat. Dean’s eyes water at the lack of oxygen. He tries to cough, swallow, come up for air, but Sam’s grip is unwavering. His thick length drives deep into Dean’s throat until the tears spill over. Soon Dean’s body goes lax, eyes rolling into the back of his head, suffocating on Sam’s length.

Sam grins ruthlessly, letting Dean’s limp body fall to the cold tile floor. He leaves to rifle through his bag and comes back with lube coated fingers, and roughly yanks his brother’s jeans down. “You want me to shove my dick where it belongs? I’ll show you where my dick belongs, fucking jerk.” Without preamble, he shoves two thick fingers into Dean’s hole, twisting and scissoring, preparing it for what’s to come. “You ever been fucked up the ass Dean?” Sam asks his unconscious brother. He laughs, giddy at the thought of taking what should have been his years ago.

Impatient, Sam removes his digits, pumps his own cock a couple times. He props Dean’s hips up with an arm around his waist and lines himself up to fuck into his brother’s hole. He propels his hips forward, sheathing himself in one thrust, and can’t help that his mouth falls open with a quiet grunt of pleasure. But then his eyes narrow and he clenches his jaw. No, this isn’t for pleasure, this is punishment, discipline. He’ll show Dean who’s in charge now. He’ll show him he can put his dick where he wants, including the virgin-tight hole he’s currently fucking. 

His hands, sweaty on the bathroom tile, brace himself over Dean’s unconscious body lying face down on the bathroom floor. His hips pump steadily over Dean’s ass, and Sam grins when he hears his brother’s breath hitch. Dean’s head is canted to the side, mouth hanging open, and Sam imagines the feral noises that would break through those lips if Dean were awake. The body beneath him shudders, and Sam can’t help but laugh when he sees the small pool of liquid under Dean’s hips, coming from the pounding of his prostate alone. Sam always knew his brother was made for fucking. 

He works himself up, imagining Dean begging for his cock, pleading for his little brother to fuck his sweet cunt. He can imagine Dean canting his hips into Sam’s thrusts, moaning at the pleasure only Sam has ever given him. He finds himself moaning softly as he finishes, painting Dean’s inside with come. Giving his brother a smack on the ass, he pulls out, grinning as he sees the debauched scene. Yes, he’ll definitely be fucking his brother more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Apologies for any errors! :)


End file.
